Expect the Unexpected
by sweetsauve
Summary: With Naraku defeated and the Shikon Jewel completed things have become peaceful except for one thing. Inuyasha and Kagome once again have a fight, but this one doesn’t end like they normally do. Things are revealed and lead to many complications.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first piece of fiction that I have written and posted, but it is about my all time favourite anime series Inuyasha. So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did when writing it and thinking up the story line and please review at the end and tell me if you like it or not. Be as critical as you would like._

**Chapter 1 – The Argument **

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

"I'm going home for a couple of days guys" said nineteen, soon to be twenty year old, Kagome Higurashi as she stood up from the floor of Kaede's hut. "I have my last test to write in a couple days, so I'll be back to stay for a while."

"Who said that you could go anywhere Ka-go-me?" was the surly reply from one and only Inuyasha.

"Since when do I need your permission dog-boy?" replied Kagome with a snort.

"Since always" said Inuyasha as he stood up to block Kagome's path. "Why do have to write these stupid tests anyway? You don't need all that information junk here."

Before Kagome could answer the same question that Inuyasha asked every time she wanted to go home, she counted to ten in her head. "Because some of us don't live here. Some of us live in a time where we need to do well in school to get in to college, so we can have a well paying job when we live on our own, mister!"

During their ritual argument, Sango, the demon exterminator, and Miroku, the monk, were sitting and watching the argument. "So Sango, how much longer do you think Kagome will take all of this before she sits him?"

"Not much more. You can see it in Kagome's faces. I give it about two more seconds."

"SIT-BOY!"

"Oaf! What'd you do that for?" asked Inuyasha who was current face down on the floor.

"I'm going home and you can't stop me! I'll be back in two days!" with that said Kagome picked up her deflated yellow backpack and ran off towards the Bone Eaters Well.

'_Stupid Inuyasha! He'll fight with me over any stupid little thing! Why can't he just let me be! It's not like I want to always leave, but some of us have to divide our time."_

Before she knew it Kagome had made it to the clearing where the well was, but she didn't have the heart to go home yet. Too upset to do anything remotely productive, she ran off to one of the only places that could calm her soul. The Goshinbuko tree.

With nothing, but her thoughts to occupy her, memories of Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and her travels came back to her. She smiled at the memory of Inuyasha's and her first kiss during their battle with Kaguya (A/N: It's from the second movie.) _'He was so gentle and he put me before himself. Why can't he do that at least part of the time! It's always a battle with him!'_ She sighed to herself and gave a little giggle. _'But then again for that to happen the sky would have to be falling'_ With that in mind, Kagome stood up and stretched and was about to head towards the well when a certain someone blocked her path.

"What was that all about Kagome?" asked the very annoyed hanyou. "You yell at me saying you're going home, but then I find you sitting out here alone I might add. Is your head broken or something because there are things called demons here! You must be stupid!" berated Inuyasha.

That was all Kagome could take for a day. The tears welled up in her eyes and slowly began to make an invisible path done her cheeks. "You win Inuyasha. You win" was Kagome's deflated answer. She lifted her hair, reached behind her neck, and unclasped the necklace the Shikon Jewel was strung on and gave it to Inuyasha. "Here take this and go find Kikyo. I'm going home for good. Tell everyone good-bye for me and that I love them." With that Kagome took off silently crying to herself towards the well.

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare off into space. Kagome's words finally hit him _'I'm going home for good…good…good…'_ It kept ringing through his mind. When Inuyasha finally found his voice Kagome had long since gone through the well, leaving Inuyasha in a stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just going through and making some changes to some spelling mistakes. If anyone sees anymore or missing words, let me know and I'll fix them up._

**Chapter 2 – Reunion**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

After passing through the well almost a full week ago, Kagome still hadn't seen Inuyasha. She tried going back the day after her final exam, but the end result was a badly sprained ankle and a lot of bruises. She even tried getting on with her life, but something always came around to make her heart ache for the Feudal Era and everyone left there.

Mrs. Higurashi, her mother, has noticed Kagome's depressed state and has begun to worry about the future of her daughter. She walked into Kagome's room to see Kagome sitting on her bed with her knees draw up under her chin as best as she could, resting her head on her knees crying to herself.

"Kagome dear, would you like me to draw a nice hot bath for you?"

"Oh mom! I don't know what to do anymore" sobbed Kagome as she slowly lifted her eyes to look at her mother. "I miss everyone one from the Feudal Era, but I have no way to get back. Inuyasha won't come for me anymore. He hates me, mom."

Mrs. Higurashi just gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and reached out and took Kagome's right hand in to her own. "Now you know that's not true Kagome. Inuyasha cares for you a great deal. I can see it in him every time he comes here to take you with him the Feudal Era. You're his best friend Kagome and he cherishes that."

The only response Kagome could give was quiet sob.

**Feudal Era**

For the past week Inuyasha has been sitting in the Goshinbuko Tree sulking by himself. _'Good job you stupid baka! You pushed Kagome away for good."_

'_I didn't mean to. She just gets me so angry some times. Hasn't she realized that I don't like it when she goes home and leaves me alone?'_

'_Of course not stupid because you haven't told her. How dumb do you have to be?'_

'_Keh! Since when do I have to explain myself to her?'_

'_Since you love her baka!'_

'_Who are you anyways and why the fuck am I talking to you?'_

'_I'm you stupid! I'm that thing called your conscious. That little voice in your head that you're suppose to listen to, but you have been ignoring me for years!'_

'_Keh! Just leave me alone!'_

"Inuyasha you big meanie!" yelled the young kitsune Shippou from the base of the tree. "Go through the well and bring back my Kagome!"

"Get lost you runt! If you want Kagome back, go and get her yourself" retorted Inuyasha.

"You dummy! You're the only one who can pass through the well!" yelled the very disgruntle kitsune.

"Just leave me alone. She'll come back. She always does" replied in Inuyasha in a smug tone of voice.

"She would have returned already _if_ she had the Shikon Jewel you baka! She's stuck there until you go and get her!"

'_Shit! I forgot she left the jewel behind. Baka, baka, baka!'_

'_So just go and get her then stupid!'_

With that final thought in his head, Inuyasha ran off towards the well.

**Present**

"Mom! I'm going to the mall with Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi! I'll be back in time for dinner!" Without waiting for a reply, Kagome walked out the door into the yard. In reality, she was just going for a walk in the park, as hard as that maybe with a sprained ankle. She had to clear her head. Nothing made sense anymore and she was tired of it all. This is what she wanted right? For everything to go back to normal?

'_Don't be stupid! Of course this is what you want Kagome.'_

So why was it that when ever she tried to think of happy memories, they were always of Inuyasha? No matter how hard she tried his face always appeared in her mind or she swears she could hear his voice on the wind.

'_Stupid baka! This is all his fault, but why aren't I mad at him? Why can't I ever stay mad at him?'_

Before Kagome realized it she had reached the park and found a bench to sit on. She thought of Inuyasha again and the times he saved her without thinking of his own safety. "But I was just his shard detector and nothing else. He loves Kikyo and not me." With those words said Kagome began to cry.

**Shrine**

Back at the shrine, Inuyasha had just come through the well.

'_She not here. Her scent's old'_ Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and immediately picked up on Kagome's scent.

In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha came upon the park and a lone figure sitting on a park bench talking to no in particular, but herself.

"But I was just his shard detector and nothing else. He loves Kikyo and not me."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard. _'She wants me to love her? Fuck! I really screwed up this time.'_ Inuyasha silently approached Kagome for fear that she would sit him for all eternity if she found out he had heard her.

"Kagome…"

"Inu…Inuyasha? Wh…What a…are you do…doing h…here?" asked Kagome between hiccupping sobs.

"I'm sorry Kagome" was the only Inuyasha knew to say as he stopped a few feet away from the park bench. "I didn't mean what I said last time. You gotta believe me."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha had just apologized to her. She stood up as best as she could and limped over to where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw Kagome walking and somehow knew he was to blame for it all. "What happened Kagome? Why can't you walk right?"

"I tried going back one day, but the well wouldn't let me pass. I hit the bottom pretty hard and sprained my ankle" she replied sheepishly. "But it's okay because you came for me and we can go back now, right?" asked Kagome in a caution tone as to not get her hopes up.

"Yeah I guess if that's what you want."

"I have just one question to ask."

"Yeah what?"

"Did you go to see Kikyo while I was here? Is that why it took you so long to come and get me?"

Kagome's question hit him hard. He couldn't understand this woman at the best of time and now he was utterly confused. "No, but why do u wanna know?"

Kagome just shook head, but a small smile began to form at the corners of her mouth and began to limp off towards to shrine. "No real reason. You coming dog-boy?"

"Keh. Like you could stop me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Words of Reason**

_So it's been a bad day all together, so I decided to update sooner than I expected. Hopefully you will all like this chapter and help to make a bad day turn into a good day._

'_But I was just his shard detector and nothing else. He loves Kikyo and not me.'_

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinbuko Tree upon his favourite branch, not understanding Kagome's reason for saying this at all last night.

'_Hasn't she realized that I want to stay with her? I'm at least trying to ignore Kikyo when she comes around.'_

'_Because you haven't told her that yet stupid!'_

'_Keh! What do you know?'_

'_We've already gone through this. I'm you. The part that does the thinking for you, but you've never listen to me until now.'_

'_Who says I'm listening?'_

Too busy in his own mind, Inuyasha didn't hear Miroku approach. "Inuyasha! Are you planning on joining us for dinner?"

Being suddenly pulled from his thoughts, Inuyasha glared down at the lecherous monk, whom was standing at the base of the tree.

"Get lost Miroku! I don't need you to baby sit me!"

"I came on behalf of a certain priestess who was concerned you are angry with her," replied Miroku in his ever calm voice.

By now Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. What was with Kagome? "Keh! Stupid wench doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm not angry."

"Oh, so why have you not spoken with her since you return from her home? You bring her back to the hut and take off without a word. Do you have any idea what you put Kagome through in just one day?" asked Miroku. Miroku has considered Inuyasha and everyone else his new family for a long time and would do anything to bring harmony to the constantly feuding hanyou and priestess.

"Keh! What do you know anyways?" asked Inuyasha who had turned his face away from his friend. "You're the one how goes around touching every woman's butt who's with in your age limit. Just leave me alone."

"Now that just pains me to hear you say that to me Inuyasha. I would gladly give it all up for the woman I love," replied Miroku in a hurt voice. "Perhaps it would be better to tell me what is troubling you. I may be of service to your cause."

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away? You're like a fucking moth to a flame buddy and if you don't back off you're not going to get your happily ever after."

Miroku knew he had pushed the right buttons. He just needed to push them a little further and he would get what he came after. He knew he wasn't here for Kagome. She knew where Inuyasha was and knew he needed some space. She always had a sixth sense for Inuyasha when he was bothered.

"Have it your way Inuyasha. Don't crying to me when Kagome goes home again and won't listen to your pleas to come back."

"Who said I asked her to come back, huh? She was the one crying over me when I went to go and find her!" yelled Inuyasha, whom was very proud of that fact.

"Oh she was now. Are you sure it wasn't because a certain someone yelled at her for being stupid when you know perfectly well that she knows that you wouldn't yell at Kikyo that way?" prodded Miroku, while sitting at the base. He had accomplished his mission. Now all it took was a couple of carefully worded questions and answers would come flowing out.

"Keh!"

"Come now Inuyasha. You know you wouldn't talk to Kikyo like that. Have you ever considered how that makes Kagome feel?"

Inuyasha never thought of it that way before. He knew Kikyo could take of herself. He'd seen it proved many times. But there was something about Kagome that always made him scared when she was alone. "Hey Miroku? Can I ask you something?" asked Inuyasha while jumping down from the tree to sit next to Miroku.

"Sure Inuyasha. What has been troubling you?" _'Mission complete!'_

"Why does Kagome think she's just a jewel detector?"

"Hmm. Well it might have to do the times you ran off to be with Kikyo secretly. Or the countless of times you've called her that. Or…"

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm fucking jerk. So how would I go about changing her mind about that?"

"Well, there are many ways Inuyasha. But I'll give you two of the simplest options to go out this. One being to direct approach. Tell her what you really think of her. This is not always the most effective though Or option number two, show her how you feel with little gifts that have a lot of meaning to both you and her."

Inuyasha thought it all over. He knew he was a more direct person, but when it came to Kagome, he often frozen. She was only human after all and humans were weak, right? So why did he turn in a pile a nothing around Kagome?

'_Why does everything have to be complicated?'_

'_They aren't complicated baka! You just make it harder than it should be.'_

"Inuyasha? You alright in there?" asked Miroku, trying to bring Inuyasha back to the land of the living.

"Keh! Shut up monk and leave me alone. Tell Kagome that I'll see her tomorrow." With that Inuyasha jumped back into the Goshinboki Tree the think over his options once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Gift Number One**

'_She's going to think it's stupid!'_

'_No she's not. She going to think it was sweet of you. Just tell her it's an early birthday present since she's going to be twenty soon.'_

Inuyasha was nervous to say the least. He had everything planned out, right down to what he was going to say. That was until he actually found Kagome by her scent in Kaede's hut. He had officially turned into a nervous puddle. He just couldn't bring himself into walking in.

'_Come on you know she's going to like it. Just suck it up and do it!'_

"Keh! Easy for you to say. You're not the one out here," replied Inuyasha to himself in a quiet tone.

"Inuyasha? Is that you out there?" came Kagome's voice from inside the hut.

'_Fuck! I have no choice now! Baka! Why'd you have to talk out loud!'_ Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just didn't understand it. He could fight off thousands of demons and come home with maybe one scratch, but to give a simple gift to Kagome was killing him! Without a seconds thought, Inuyasha turned around and took off towards the well and the Goshinboki Tree, just as Kagome was emerging from the hut.

'_That's weird. I could've sworn I heard Inuyasha's voice.'_ Kagome looked all around from the place she stood, but couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

Just as Kagome was going to go and find Inuyasha, Sango emerged from the hut almost running into Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing out here? I thought you would have gone off with Inuyasha?"

"I was just going to go look for him because he wasn't here when I came out. Maybe I was hearing things in there'" said Kagome while pointing towards the hut.

Sango just smiled at her friend, who has become more of a sister than a friend to her. "Well then I guess we're both going crazy because I heard his voice too."

Kagome just smiled back at Sango. "I'm going to go find Inuyasha and see what's up. I'll see you later Sango," she said while walking off to Inuyasha's favourite spot.

**Goshinboki Tree**

'_Fucking coward! You can't even give Kagome a simple gift!'_

'_Would you shut up already? I'm going to give it to her just give me some time!'_

It has been an ongoing battle between Inuyasha and himself. He knew Kagome came out of the hut to look for him, but he just couldn't give her the gift with everyone around. He felt stupid and weak and if the monk found him doing that, he would have never heard the end of it.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" came Kagome's voice from the beginning of the clearing.

"Kagome," came Inuyasha's quiet, but startled response._ 'Come on you can do this. Just jump down like you always do and talk to Kagome. You've done this many times before.'_

'_Keh! I've never given her a present before though.'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh, umm hi Kagome," was Inuyasha's stuttered response.

"Is something the matter? You haven't been to the hut or to the village for that matter, since we've come back. Did I…umm…did I do something wrong to make you mad?"

'_Damn! I hate when that monk's right!' _"Keh! No. Stupid wench, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh. Umm okay then. Umm I'm going to go back then."

"Wait," said Inuyasha while jumping down to meet Kagome on the ground. "Umm…I, uhh, wanted to gi…give you some…something," stuttered Inuyasha.

Kagome had a thoroughly surprised look on her face. _'What's with him? He never gives me presents.'_ "Umm, okay. Do you think I can see my present?" Kagome was confused about it all, but the thought of Inuyasha giving her a present was exciting all the same.

"Well…umm…it's not something you can really keep, but I know it's something you've always wanted to do," said Inuyasha while twitching his ears to see if Kagome got the idea.

"Okay, so what is it that I've always wanted to do?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe she was going to make him say it. He twitched his ears for her for Kami's sake! What else does she need? "Well, I know you've tried to umm rub my ears a couple of times, so I'm going to let you now, but not ever again," he said while a blush slowly crept to his cheeks.

Kagome's eyes widen. Inuyasha was going to let her rub his ears. She was so excited! When she had first rubbed his ears, almost five years ago when he was pinned to Goshinbuko they were soft, but they just looked a lot softer now. "Really? You're going to let me? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Inuyasha could only smile. He had made Kagome happy again. He picked her up and jumped up on to his favourite branch with Kagome sitting behind him. "If anyone sees you doing this, I'm going to kill that monk," said Inuyasha in a harsh whisper.

"Huh? Did you say something Inuyasha?" asked Kagome whom was getting comfortable upon the branch.

Inuyasha just shook his head while laying back onto Kagome's legs. "Just make it quick."

Kagome just smiled at the twitching appendages. She was going to enjoy this. She slow reached out with both hands and gently started to rub his furry ears. _'Oh they're even softer than before!'_ squealed Kagome in her mind.

Something just occurred to Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" was the only response she got from Inuyasha whose eyes had closed. To be truthful, Inuyasha was probably enjoying himself as much as Kagome was. Her fingers were so gentle that it was like the wind blowing softly. He could get use to this.

"Why are you letting me do this?" asked Kagome. "I know you said that it was a gift, but you've never given me a gift before."

"It's an early birthday present."

"Oh. So why'd you give it to me early?"

'_Damn! Why does she have to ask so many questions?'_

'_Just tell her the truth then baka. That there are other presents coming. Just don't tell her what they're really for until the last one.'_

"Because it's only the start of your present," said Inuyasha while opening his eyes and tilting his head back to look at Kagome. "Your birthday is in two weeks right?"

"Yeah," Kagome was now thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"So there are two presents left for me to give you. You'll get one in a week and the last one on your birthday. So don't ask anymore questions." With that said Inuyasha rested his head comfortably on Kagome's lap again and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – One Step Forward**

_This is going to be a bit short than my other chapters. Some stuff has come up and it has been really stressful. Also, I figured it was time for a little Miroku and Sango, but don't worry, Inuyasha's next gift is going to be in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you!" came the frantic callings of Shippou.

Inuyasha and Kagome, who had been in the Goshinbuko Tree all day, looked down at the scared looking Shippou. Inuyasha had been enjoying the attention from Kagome on his ears until Shippou came calling.

"What do you want runt?" asked Inuyasha while jumping down from the tree with Kagome in his arms.

"A demon is a attacking the village. He said something about the Shikon Jewel. Sango and Miroku are fighting it right now, but they're going to need your help!"

"Keh! Those two always need my help," replied Inuyasha in his ever cocky tone. "Kagome you go with Shippou and hide. I'll be back to find you."

"Okay and Inuyasha be careful," said Kagome with confidence.

**Just Outside the Village**

"Miroku look out!" shouted Sango from across the clearing. They were defending the village, their new home, from a giant snake youkai, who was on a search for the Shikon Jewel.

Miroku was just able to dodge the snake youkai's tail from hitting him. He pulled himself to his feet and positioned his staff in front of him ready to fight once again.

The youkai was facing Sango, who had her hiraikotsu situated in front of herself for protection. Sango heaved the giant boomerang behind her head and threw it directly at the snakes head. The snake was able to dodge the boomerang, but left itself open for an attack from Miroku, whom was behind it. Miroku threw three spiritual ofudas at the snake and paralysed it.

"Now Sango!" yelled Miroku.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu, which had returned to her, at the snake and cut it from head to tail, killing it instantly.

Just as her hiraikotsu returned to her, Inuyasha came running through the trees with Tetsusaiga unsheathed, posed and ready to fight. "Keh! Guess you didn't need me after all. Stupid runt got me all ready for a fight for nothing," said Inuyasha while looking at the surrounding area and the deceased youkai.

Miroku and Sango just looked at their hanyou friend shaking their head. "Now Inuyasha, you can't blame Shippou for being concerned. After all he has made this village his home for quite sometime now just as Sango and I have," said Miroku trying to reason with Inuyasha before he went on a search for the kitsune.

"Keh! Whatever. I'll see you guys later," with his short goodbye, Inuyasha turned back the way he came and disappeared into the trees.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief and started to head back to the village when he noticed that Sango wasn't following him. "Sango? Are you going to be coming back to the village?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Miroku. I was just wondering…" Sango trailed off not sure if she should ask her question or not.

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering why you still wear that cloth and your beads around your wrist. Isn't the kazanna in your hand gone?"

"Oh that. It just doesn't feel right without it. I had the kazanna for so long and relied upon it so many times that it makes me feel inferior when I battle without it," explained Miroku while bringing his hand up to examine it. "I know that it's probably all in my head, but still…"

"I think I understand," said Sango, who was walking toward Miroku. "It's just something to easy your mind."

Miroku just smiled at Sango, who smiled in return. Miroku let his hand fall to his side and look up at Sango who was only a foot in front of him. He turned around ready to go back to the village when Sango walked up beside him, took his covered hand in hers, and stayed like that for the rest of the walk to the village in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Gift Number Two – Part One**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

It had been a week since Kagome had last received her first gift from Inuyasha and she was impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to give her the second gift. "Sango, do you know where Inuyasha is?" ask Kagome while checking the door to the hut again for Inuyasha.

"Not since this morning. Why? It's not like he won't be coming back. You're acting as if he might not ever return," stated Sango, who was watching her fidgeting friend.

"It's not that," said Kagome slightly disappointed. "It's just that he's been gone all day and I can't wait for much longer."

Sango was confused by Kagome's statement. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to disappear for hours on end and she knew that Kagome knew that little fact as well, but she was currently starting to pace the floor of the tiny hut like she was going to jump on Inuyasha the moment he walked through the door.

"Why are you so concerned about it? You've never done this before when Inuyasha left."

Kagome looked at her friend, whom she consider a sister, and gave a little smile. "I know, but he's…" Kagome stopped, not sure if she should tell Sango what was up.

'_Inuyasha never said I couldn't tell anyone so I there's no harm in telling Sango.'_

"Okay so what I'm going to tell you, you cannot, I repeat, cannot let Inuyasha know I told," said Kagome with the utmost seriousness.

"Of course. You have my word."

"Well, last week Inuyasha gave me a present and…" Before she could finish Sango interrupted.

"He what? Since when does Inuyasha give anyone a gift?" asked Sango thoroughly confused.

"I'm getting to that. So as I was saying, he gave me a gift and then told me that it was only the first part. He said it was all for my birthday and that every week, which was two weeks then, I'm going to get a present and as of today it has been one full week and I'm so excited to see what he gets me that I can't wait to see him."

"But why is he going to so much trouble with three gifts?" asked Sango still not understanding the full extent of what Kagome was saying.

Kagome stood still for a minute and thought it through. "You know what, I don't even know why. He never said. He just said that it was all for my birthday."

Before Sango could ask any more questions, Inuyasha and Miroku walked through the door.

"Hey Kagome. Didn't you say that you needed to go home for some more supplies and ninja food?" asked Inuyasha.

"Since when are you more than willing for Kagome to go home Inuyasha?" ask Miroku.

"Since it's none of your fucking business monk!" stated Inuyasha.

Before any more questions could be asked, Kagome picked up her bag and dragged Inuyasha out the door and down the path leading to the well.

For a great deal of the walk, Inuyasha and Kagome had not said a word to each other. Inuyasha had been looking off into the trees, while Kagome kept her eyes focused on the path below her feet.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"What do you want wench?" asked Inuyasha as grumpy as ever.

Kagome was slightly taken back from his short out burst, but said what was on her mind. "I was just wondering why you wanted to go back to my time. You're not usually so willing to let me go."

"Who said that I was letting you go by yourself? Besides, you want your second present don't you?"

"I do, but why do I have to go home?" asked Kagome not seeing Inuyasha's logic behind the entire thing.

"Keh! What do you think I was gone so long wench? I had to get everything ready."

Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's confession, but was thrilled for what a waited for her on the other side of the well.

The well came into view shortly after their little conversation and without a second thought or word; Inuyasha picked Kagome up around her waist and jumped straight into the well.

As the blue light faded away, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stepped out from the cover of the bushes into the clearing.

"What was that all about?" asked Shippou, while looking over the lip of the well to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome were really gone.

"I don't know for sure Shippou, but I think Inuyasha is actually using his head for once," replied Miroku, who was also looking over the lip of the well.

**Present Time**

Once Inuyasha and Kagome had hit the ground on the other side of the well, Inuyasha pulled out a blindfold from with in his haori and put it around Kagome's eyes.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" ask the now blinded Kagome.

"Just wait and see Kagome or you're going to spoil your surprise," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Kagome put from around her waist again and jumped to the top of the well. He lead her out of the well house and to her house. As Inuyasha opened up the door, Mrs. Higurashi came out from kitchen to take her daughters hand and lead her up the stairs to her room.

"Mom? What's going on? And when can I take this blindfold off?" ask Kagome who was growing slightly concerned.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at her daughter as she took the blindfold off of her eyes. Kagome had to blink a couple of times for her eyes to completely adjust and was confused as to why she was standing in her own room with Inuyasha nowhere to be seen.

Mrs. Higurashi saw the look on her daughters face and knew that she needed a little reassurance. "Don't worry about it Kagome. Inuyasha just had a few things to finish up, but you don't have a lot of time yourself," she said with her smile grow just slightly bigger. "Now everything you need for tonight is on the bed. Just don't worry about a thing, all right. Inuyasha went through a lot of trouble to do this for you, so just enjoy yourself." With that said she turned her daughter toward her bed and walked out of the room while closing the door.

Kagome look at everything that had been placed on her bed and smiled at what she saw. There lay her favourite yellow sleeveless, knee length dress and blue short sleeved sweater. She stilled didn't have a clue what was going on, but didn't bother worry about it as her mother instructed. _'Inuyasha had to have asked my mom for help. He wouldn't know the first thing about fashion even if it was staring him right in the face.'_ She giggled at her own thought and continued getting ready to go.

She brushed her hair out, but left it down as always and applied only a bit of black eyeliner and mascara. To top it all off, she put on a clear lip-gloss and a pair of two inch strapped sandals.

Once she was ready, Kagome left her room and went downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she went into the living room where she saw Inuyasha, in his human form, sitting on the couch and in modernized clothing. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting, black, casual pants, a red, short-sleeved, button up shirt that was left un-tucked and unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of black running shoes.

Kagome was speechless. She would have never thought Inuyasha would wear clothing from her era, let alone shoes. She stood there, staring at the handsome figure standing in front of her, with her mouth opening and closing, hoping and wishing that her mind and her mouth would just work.

Inuyasha began to blush at the site of Kagome. She looked absolutely amazing, but her reaction to him was more than he could take. _'Well are you just going to stand there and stare at her all night or are you actually going to give her the rest of the present?' _asked his conscious.

"Wow!" was the only thing that could come out of Inuyasha's mouth that was remotely close to sounding like a word.

"Wow yourself, Inuyasha," said Kagome finally being able to function properly. "You look amazing. I can't believe you're actually wearing shoes."

"Keh! Your mom said that I have to in order to take you out for the night."

Inuyasha walked toward Kagome, took her hand in his and walked out the front door hoping that Kagome would enjoy their night out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Gift Number Two – Part Two**

_Okay, Inuyasha is going to be somewhat OOC in this chapter, but there's going to be a lot of fluff to go with it. Also thanks to everyone who's review this story so far. It means a lot to me! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

_Last time: Inuyasha walked toward Kagome, took her hand in his and walked out the front door hoping that Kagome would enjoy their night out._

Inuyasha was beyond nervous. He was glad it was his human night for once so that he didn't have to worry about his ears twitching like crazy._ 'I can't believe she's still holding my hand. She hasn't let go once!'_ Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome and saw that she was smiling down at their connected hands and just smiled to himself.

Kagome was so happy she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. _'He's holding my hand willingly for once. He hasn't even let go.'_ Kagome looked down at their connected hands and smiled at the instant butterflies that came to her stomach.

"Thanks so much Inuyasha for taking me out. I know that you don't like spending so much time in my time, but I really appreciate this as my present," said Kagome while still smiling.

"Keh! Who said that this was your present?"

"It isn't? If this isn't my present, what is it?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, wench. Would you rather be surprised or just have me tell you every detail?" asked Inuyasha slightly irritated.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha than shrugged it off, thinking better of it than to ask another question. She turned to look ahead of her when they turned the corner and stopped in front of an indoor/outdoor restaurant. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you know this was my favourite restaurant?" asked Kagome, still not believing what was going on.

"I didn't. I asked your mom for help and she told me directions to this place and that everything was going to be ready."

Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha lead her into the restaurant and onto the deck in the back.

"Inu… you… you did this all for me?"

"Who else would I do this for?" asked Inuyasha as he held Kagome's seat out for her.

"But why?" asked Kagome, who was still confused by Inuyasha's actions.

"For your birthday. I told you that last time," said Inuyasha as he took his seat.

Kagome let it slide for now, but she knew that wasn't the real reason. _'You might not want to tell me now Inuyasha, but I will find out.'_

Inuyasha picked up his menu and started his search for food that sounded somewhat good. "Hey Kagome. Don't they have any ramen here?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Places like this don't service ramen, Inuyasha. Look I'll order some food for us to share."

"Keh! What kind of place doesn't serve ramen?" asked Inuyasha, returning to his grumpy self. "Just make sure that it isn't too spicy. I may be human right now, but it still burns."

Kagome giggled and returned to looking at her menu for something that Inuyasha would like. Once she had decided, the waiter had returned and she placed their orders.

After the waiter left, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh no. Just wondering what it was you ordered," said Inuyasha still looking directly at Kagome.

"Just some chicken, a little beef, and some vegetables. Why?"

"That's not what you said though. You said some weird names to that guy."

"That guy was a waiter and I just told him the names of the food that was on the menu," explained Kagome. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. It's not going to bite you."

Inuyasha scowled at Kagome and just shrugged off her comment.

"So, when am I actually going to get my present, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"When I decide to give it to you, wench, and they way your going at it, your not going to get it until tomorrow."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I just want to see what you got me," explained Kagome in an overly sweet tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here," said Inuyasha while pulling out a small box from his pants pocket. "It's nothing too big."

Kagome took the offered box and opened it right away. Kagome couldn't believe it. It was the locket that she gave Inuyasha. (A/N. From the second movie.)

"I…I thought that…that you lost this," stuttered Kagome, while holding the locket up for Inuyasha.

"Keh! Like I would. I just had Kaede look after it for a while," said Inuyasha in return.

Kagome just smiled at Inuyasha and than at his gift to her. "Thank you. I just have one more question for you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Why are you giving it back?" asked Kagome, slightly disappointed that he was returning her gift.

"Look inside. Your mom did this for me too. I just wanted you to know how special you were and I figured that by showing that to you, you might understand."

Kagome took the heart shaped locket in her fingers and gently opened it. On one side was a picture of her smiling and on the other side was Inuyasha giving her a cocky grin. Kagome smiled. She remembered that day.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was sitting at the base of the Goshinbuko Tree in her time waiting for Inuyasha. _'He said that he was going to be back to pick me up after my classes and Inuyasha isn't normally late.'_ Kagome was getting really worried. The only time Inuyasha was ever late was when he was fighting a demon and he got injured. Kagome didn't want to think about what could have happened, but she couldn't help it. Before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes and on the verge of spilling onto her checks._

"_Keh! What are you cry for wench," said Inuyasha appearing beside Kagome._

"_Oh Inuyasha! You were late and I didn't know what happened and…and…" that was all Kagome could get out before she broke down crying and threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist, hugging him like there was no tomorrow._

"_Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. No scratches," said Inuyasha, trying to reassure Kagome. "It was that monks fault. He pissed Sango off again and was knocked out cold. I had to carrying him back to Kaede's hut because Sango wouldn't go near him."_

_Kagome giggled thinking of what Miroku did and Sango's normal reaction. _'Miroku won't ever learn will he?'

"_I'm glad you're okay," said Kagome while looking up at Inuyasha with a smile on her face._

"_Keh! I'm always okay," said Inuyasha while giving her his normal cocky grin._

**End Flashback**

'_Mom must of taken the picture.'_

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love it," said Kagome while standing up.

Inuyasha just blushed a light pink in return. Before he knew it, Kagome was next to him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha's cheeks turned a nice bright red and he turned away from Kagome to try and hide it.

"Umm…yeah, your welcome."

Kagome giggled and returned to her seat. She put the locket around her neck and looked at the pictures inside every once and a while. _'So he's doing this to make me feel special? Why's he trying to make me feel special?'_

Kagome was confused once again by the handsome hanyou sitting in front of her, but put it all in the back of her mind to enjoy the rest of the evening with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A Little Hint**

_Okay so this is a little shorter than the rest, but I'm so tired right now. I told a few of you that I would have a chapter for today and I hate to break promises. I hope you like. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You're all awesome!_

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

On the walk home from Inuyasha's first date, he was flying high. His nervousness long gone and in place was a smile a mile long. He was holding Kagome's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kagome on the other hand had butterflies in her stomach. _'Inuyasha's actually smiling! Oh Kami, what is on his mind!'_ Kagome was mentally freaking out. She always wanted Inuyasha to act like this with her, but in reality, it was really scary.

'_You know your smiling right?'_

'_Keh! Fuck off! You're ruining my good mood.'_

'_Once again, I am you moron. I can't exactly grow legs and walk right out of your mind. Really, do you think at all?'_

Inuyasha just continued to walk along side Kagome, in silence, ignoring the little voice in his head.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. _'What is up with him?'_

"Umm…Inuyasha?" said Kagome, while stopping and turning toward Inuyasha.

"Hmm…Yeah?" replied Inuyasha, also stopping and turning.

"I was just wondering why you haven't stopped smiling."

"What's the problem with smiling?"

"There's nothing wrong with smiling, it's just you smiling all dreamy like kind of scares me."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome like she just grew a second head. "Keh! You don't know what you're talking about. I'm just happy that you're happy."

'_And that she kissed you.'_

'_Why are you still here?'_

'_No legs remember?'_

'_Shut up!'_

"Alright then," said Kagome, who continued to walk, with Inuyasha right beside her. "So anyways, what's my next present going to be?" asked Kagome innocently.

"You're a nosey wench, you know that," replied Inuyasha, returning to his normal self. He stopped and looked at Kagome again. "You have to wait until next week on your actual birthday."

"Oh come on! I just want a little hint, please!" pleaded Kagome.

"Give it a rest will you! If I give you even a little hint, it'll give it away."

'_You have no idea what you're getting her, do you?'_

'_Keh! She doesn't have to know that.'_

'_Well give her something to throw her off.'_

'_But what?'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of a spaced out Inuyasha.

"What?"

"So am I getting a hint or what?"

"Maybe. I'll decide when we get to your house," said Inuyasha, who started walking again, dragging Kagome behind.

"Come on Inuyasha. Can't I have it now?" whined Kagome, who had caught up with Inuyasha.

"You want it out in the open?" questioned Inuyasha sceptically.

"Why wouldn't I? Inuyasha what do you have planned?" Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted her hint anymore.

"Well you asked and since I'm in such a good mood, I plan to give you that hint," said Inuyasha grinning.

'_Okay, mister I'm your conscious, what am I giving her as a hint?'_

'_Well are you giving her an actual thing or something like her rubbing your ears again?'_

'_A thing.'_

'_Okay simple. Give her a kiss.'_

Inuyasha instantly paled and his grin disappeared. He knew it was the only thing he had, but Kagome was expecting it right there and now.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? You don't look so good," said Kagome, growing quite concerned for her hanyou companion. "Come on. You don't have to give me a hint. Let's just get you home."

"Umm...yeah, sure."

'_Coward!'_

'_Fuck off already.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_First off I'd like to apologize to everyone for not updating as soon as I said I would. I found out that my grandpa is really sick last week so I had been spending most of my free time visiting him in the hospital, or if I wasn't visiting him I was visiting my friend who's pregnant, who was also in the hospital. But all is going well now for the most part. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone single one of my reviews. You're all awesome! Lastly, this chapter once again isn't going to be very long, because I'm heading out to visit my grandpa. Once again thanks guys and enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 - Frenzy**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

'_Come on, come on! Think! Where's that stupid conscious when you really need him?'_

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome's birthday was in two days and he still hadn't thought of what to get her for her third gift.

They had returned to the feudal era the day after their date. Kagome never asked for her hint again from Inuyasha, somewhat fearful of what he was going to do. Inuyasha on the other hand, hadn't stopped panicking since that night. He knew he chickened out on the hint and now Kagome was expecting something that he didn't even know.

For five days Inuyasha had been searching for the right gift for Kagome and always came back empty handed. Now he sat in the Goskinbuko Tree pondering what to get her once again.

'_Well, well, well. Look who comes crawling back.'_

'_Shut the hell up and help will you.'_

'_Fine. I'm only doing this for Kagome you know.'_

'_Yeah sure, whatever. Now what am I getting her?'_

'_Well you could always get her something from her era that would mean a lot to her. You should actually ask her mom what to get her from there.'_

Inuyasha thought it over for all of two seconds before bounding off to the well. Without hesitation, he jumped through the well and welcomed the warm blue aura. Inuyasha was on a mission and he intended to finish it.

Inuyasha emerged from the well on the present side and stuck his nose in the air. Mrs. Higurashi was there and always pre-usual, she was in the kitchen. Inuyasha walked slowly to the front door, which he rarely ever used, and rehearsed what he was going to say to Kagome's mom. Before Inuyasha could knock on the door, it swung open, and out came Souta crashing into Inuyasha at full speed.

"Ow! Why would someone leave…" said Souta trailing off once he saw what he ran into. "Oh sorry Inuyasha! I didn't know you were even here."

"Keh! Whatever. Didn't hurt anyway," replied Inuyasha, who was pushing Souta off of his lap where he had landed.

"So what are you doing here? Is Kagome with you?" asked Souta, who was sitting across from Inuyasha on the ground.

"Um no. I actually need to ask your mom something," said Inuyasha twitching his ears nervously.

"Are you sure I can't help Inuyasha?" asked Souta, looking up at his idol with so much hope.

"Maybe. I was wondering what I could get Kagome for her birthday that would show her that she means a lot to me." By then end of his question, Inuyasha was blushing from head to toe, and his ears were twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh now that's easy. Get her a promise ring," said Souta.

"A promise what? What do I have to promise her?" Inuyasha was confused, but still as red as a tomato.

"A promise ring is a nice little ring you get a girl. The promise you make to her all depends on you really."

"So I get her this ring and I give her a promise of my choice and then what?"

"Then you just keep the promise and as long as she's with you she'll wear the ring." Souta was smiling from ear to ear. He had single handily gotten Inuyasha to think of a promise ring for his sister. He knew that a girl's boyfriend usually gave it to his girlfriend when he promised to marry them later in life and be together for ever, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that now, did he.

Inuyasha thought about the ring and the reaction he'd get from Kagome. He knew she'd love it, but what he didn't know was what he would promise her.

'_You could promise to be her mate someday.'_

'_Who asked you to come back?'_

'_I come to you when I'm needed and you are definitely in a time of need.'_

'_Okay smart ass, how am I supposed to pay for it all? I don't exactly have the paper stuff that Kagome uses.'_

He didn't receive and answer back and smiled to himself for finally defeating his conscious.

"Good idea kid, but there's one problem, I don't have any of that paper stuff that you use."

Souta's face fell upon this realization, but perked up when he thought of a plan. "That's okay Inuyasha; I have money you can borrow. All you have to do to pay me back is some of my chores whenever you come through the well."

Inuyasha thought over Souta's proposition. He wasn't technically getting the money for free. He had to work for it whenever he was here. "Okay, I'll do it. Just one thing. How long do I have to do your chores?"

"Well, since the ring is really expensive and it's going to take most of my money to buy it, I'd say at least six months to a year."

Inuyasha's jaw almost hit the floor. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to get the ring.

'_If you only knew what I go through for you Kagome, you'd have a better opinion of my feelings towards you.'_


	10. Chapter 10

_I just want to thank all of my reviewers. If it wasn't for you people I would be posting my story. So that goes for everyone at Fanfiction and Mediaminer. Thanks!_

**Chapter 10 – Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

It was the day of Kagome's birthday and it was nearing sundown. Inuyasha is sitting and peering down the well, anxiously waiting for Kagome to return from her family festivities. He had every thing planned out for the night, even down to what he was going to say and his promise to Kagome when he gave her his gift. The only thing was trying to get rid of his friends just for a little while. Miroku was suspicious of Inuyasha and Inuyasha knew this.

'_So genius, what's your plan to get away from everyone?'_

'_When did I say you could come back?'_

'_I'm here to help as per usual.'_

'_Keh! Well it's not needed. I'll think of something when it comes to that point.'_

During his musings, Inuyasha didn't notice when Kagome appeared at the bottom. She looked up and smiled seeing Inuyasha there, but was curious as to why he hadn't said anything.

"Inuyasha? Can you give me a hand?" asked Kagome while still smiling.

Inuyasha jumped slightly when Kagome spoke, having just realized he spaced out again. "Yeah. Give me your hand."

Kagome held her hand up for the hanyou to grasp and was brought to the top with little effort on Inuyasha's part. Kagome smiled her thanks and began walking towards Kaede's hut for the remainder of her birthday celebration.

"So Inuyasha," began Kagome a little too sweetly for Inuyasha's taste. "When do I get my last present?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, but remained silent for the rest of the walk.

"Oh come on! I've waited a whole week for this," whined Kagome. "Souta said he knew what it was and so did my mom. He's been harassing me with just a smile when I ask, but even my mom would give me a hint."

Inuyasha just smirked toward Kagome, but still kept his mouth shut.

As Kagome whined and complained to Inuyasha, he stepped into Kaede's hut and sat himself down in his usual corner and waited fro everyone else to arrive. Unfortunately, Kagome continued to beg for a tiny hint and was working on Inuyasha's dwindling nerves. They were both completely oblivious of Kaede greeting them from in front of the fire.

"Kagome! Your back," shouted Shippou effectively launching himself into Kagome's arms and receiving a hug. "Happy Birthday Kagome. I want you to open my present first." Sango and Miroku had walked in just after Shippou and smiled toward the birthday girl.

"Alright Shippou, I will since a certain silver-haired hanyou won't give his present."

Inuyasha just ignored Kagome's little stab at him and placed his hands in the folds of his haori.

Kagome opened Shippou's wrapped present and smiled at the contents. She received many coloured pictures of herself and everyone else, drawn by Shippou. "Thank you Shippou. You did a really good job on these. I'll take them home with me next time and hang up in the room, alright?"

"Yeah!" Shippou replied happily at being praised for his drawing.

"Here Kagome," said Sango, "this one's from Kaede and me. We hope you like it." Sango smiled toward her friend, as did Kaede.

Kagome slowly opened her next gift and gave an audible gasp upon seeing the contents. "Oh thank you both so much," said Kagome, while holding the brand new, hand sown, red silk kimono in front of her. "It's beautiful." Kagome got up and gave Kaede a gentle hug and then proceeded to give Sango one as well.

"Here you go Kagome. It's not much, but I knew it was something you would appreciate," said Miroku, while handing his odd shaped gift to Kagome.

Kagome eyed to gift, but shrugged of the nervousness that she got when Miroku handed her the gift. She opened it and saw a brand new bow and some arrows with in. "Thanks Miroku. I really needed a new one." Kagome smiled at the monk, but decided against giving him a hug, knowing what would come if it. "I will say that it's definitely not what I was expecting from you." Kagome laughed at the monk's expense as did everyone else, except Miroku.

"I'm hurt Kagome," said Miroku, trying to act as hurt as possible. "I would have thought that someone like you, being a miko and all, would know that my heart is set on someone else."

"Yeah, that someone else being a woman who can walk on two legs and has a nice ass to grab," said Inuyasha, finally putting in his two cents.

Miroku just sat there sulking and ignoring everyone's laughter.

"Okay Inuyasha. Your turn," said Sango, after recovering from her small laughing fit.

Before Inuyasha could think up an excuse for him and Kagome to leave, he smelled the all too familiar scent of the one person who could possible ruin everything.

"Hey Kagome," yelled Kouga.

Inuyasha growled upon hearing Kouga's voice and stormed out of the hut to intercept the wolk-youkai.

"What do you want wolf?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I came to see my woman, dog-shit, so get outta my way," snapped Kouga in return.

At this point everyone had stepped out of the hut and Kagome immediately went to Inuyasha's side. "Oh, hi Kouga! What brings you here?" asked Kagome in a friendly tone, irking Inuyasha to no end.

"I came to bring back to my den as I promised. You're my woman and I plan to make it permanent by mating you," bluntly stated Kouga.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him and effectively out of Kouga's eyesight. "Over my dead body you are," hissed Inuyasha between clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, that's enough!" yelled Kagome, running in between the two men glaring each other down. "It's my birthday and I want it to be a happy day."

Kagome turned to Kouga, already regretting what she was going to have to say. "Now listen, Kouga. I have never been and never will be your woman. I belong here with my friends and Inuyasha. Now I know this may hurt for a while, but just think of it this way. You already have a woman, Ayame, and she's perfect for you." She then turned to Inuyasha. "And you. I don't understand why you get your back up around Kouga all the time. I've proven time and again that I want to stay with you. So for the last time I'll say it. I'm not going to leave you and everyone else behind for Kouga."

Kouga just starred at Kagome's back, letting everything sink in. "Okay Kagome, if that's what you want, but if dog-shit over there ever hurts you, let me know." Kouga then turned and ran off in the direction of his home.

_Okay, sorry for stopping there, but I have to get some sleep. It's about 1:00 a.m. here and I have to work in eight hours. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully Monday, but if not, it will be up the latest Thursday. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, there is some major fluff in the chapter and I will warn you that Inuyasha is very OCC. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 – The Promise**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

"So Inuyasha," said Shippou from the ground, looking up at Inuyasha, effectively gaining everyone's attention, "what did you get Kagome? You're the only one who hasn't given her a present."

"Keh! Like it's any of your business runt!"

"Inuyasha sit!" shouted a very irritated Kagome. "Would it kill you to be nice for just one day?"

Sango just laughed at her friend's odd question. "You do realize, Kagome, that you asked Inuyasha a very loaded request, right?"

Kagome started laughing at the hanyou's expense. Inuyasha wasn't going to take anymore of the ridicule. He stood up from his imprint in the ground, picked up a still laughing Kagome bridal style, and took off for his forest.

"Inuyasha, you baka, get back here! I wanna see the present!" yelled Shippou to the quickly shrinking figures.

"So where do you suppose Inuyasha's taking her?" asked Miroku.

"Leave them alone Miroku. Obviously Inuyasha doesn't want you and your lecherous mind anywhere near him right now," said Sango while walking back to the hut.

**Forest**

"Where are you taking me, Inuyasha?" yelled Kagome against Inuyasha's chest, shielding her face from the wind.

"Some place away from listening ears," said Inuyasha without missing a step.

Inuyasha increased his speed upon spotting the clearing he found during his travels one day, a fair distance away from the village for a human to walk, so he was safe from a certain monk. As Inuyasha came to a stop, Kagome turned her face toward the scenery and gasped. Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet and she slowly started to walk into the clearing to get a better look. She turned her head to the left and saw a small waterfall trickling into a clear, narrow stream. Kagome followed the stream with her eyes and came upon a small pond at the end. Surrounding the pond was a bunch of sakura petals from the sakura tree hanging over head. Kagome was in awe. She turned to Inuyasha with the biggest smile.

"Thank-you Inuyasha! This is the best present yet! Thank-you so much!"

"Um…uh…yeah. But this…um…this isn't…re…really your pre…present."

'_Way to go genius! If you're this nervous already, how're you going to tell her your promise?'_

'_It's not that easy, you ass. If you're me, then you can not tell me that Kagome's scent didn't just change and I really don't know if that's a good thing for me or not.'_

'_Of course it's a good thing. Now give her the present and the promise. She's probably thinking you're crazy for going off into your head all the time.'_

'_Shut up! You always come in with your little bit when it's not needed.'_

"Inuyasha? Hello!" Kagome was only two inches away from Inuyasha's face. "Are you in there?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha had to cross his eyes in order to see Kagome until she took a couple steps back. "Why were you so close?"

"You spaced out on me again. I was just asking if this wasn't my present, than what is?"

"Oh…um…it's…um…well, here," Inuyasha pulled the ring box from out of the folds of his hoari.

Kagome eyed the boxed curiously. _'You can't get a box like that in this era. What in the world did he get me? How did he pay for it?'_ She gently took the box out of Inuyasha's out stretched hand and opened it. For the second time that day Kagome gasped. Inside was a thin white gold ring with a small princess cut diamond set on top. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a shocked expression.

"Inuyasha…when…how…why…?"

"I asked Souta for some help. He lent me the money for the ring. I have to do his chores for a while though." Inuyasha was looking all around the clearing except for Kagome.

"But, Inuyasha," Kagome could barely get her words out between the rising sobs in her throat. "This is a promise ring." The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she sat down on the lush green grass.

"I know that and well…" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and gently wiped the tears of each of her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "I wanna promise you that…um…that I'll always be by your side, whether it's in this time or in your time."

"I…I don't get it. What about Kikyo? You know the woman I'm the reincarnate of, the woman that pinned you to a tree for fifty years, the woman you love!" By the time Kagome had finished, she was yelling at Inuyasha through her sobs.

"What are you talking about? I know who Kikyo is, what I don't know is where you're getting your information from about me loving Kikyo. Sure, I might have like her in the past, but I've come to realize that it wasn't love, most likely lust, I know for sure what love feels like now."

"You know now because you love Kikyo!" yelled Kagome through her tears of anguish.

"No I don't! I love you!" Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks as the realization of what he said sank in.

"You…you…lo…love me?" Kagome had a surprised look on her face and turned to face Inuyasha. Her tears had stopped flowing, but her mind still wasn't working up to par. "But…but…what…Kikyo?"

"What about Kikyo! I don't care about Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha, losing his patience once again. He looked Kagome in the eye and mustered up the last thread of patience he had left in his body. "I love you and no one else Kagome. So are you going to put on the ring or should I give it back to Souta?" asked Inuyasha with a small smile curling up the corner of his lips.

Kagome looked down at the ring box held with in her hand and then looked back at Inuyasha with a smile of her own. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She took the ring out of the box and placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, placed a small kiss in her palm, then leaned in and gave Kagome a sweet, but passionate chaste kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, not too far away from the clearing, just with in ear shot.

"Just wait Kagome. You're happiness won't last for long."


	12. Chapter 12

_First of all I'm going to apologize for not updating a lot sooner. A little thing called life got in my way, but I'm back now with a new update for everyone. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone once again for all the reviews. I can't believe I've got over 60. You're all awesome! Lastly, this is once again a short chapter, just because I'm really short on time at this moment. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12 - Engagement**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

"Inuyasha, you baka, get back here! I wanna see the present!" yelled Shippou to the quickly shrinking figures.

"So where do you suppose Inuyasha's taking her?" asked Miroku.

"Leave them alone Miroku. Obviously Inuyasha doesn't want you and your lecherous mind anywhere near him right now," said Sango while walking back to the hut.

Everyone else followed Sango's lead and returned to their original spots on the floor of Kaede's hut. Shippou was still grumbling about Inuyasha being a baka and not letting everyone else see his present when Kirara nudged his arm to gain his attention.

"Shippou, why don't you go and play with Kirara until Kagome gets back. She hasn't had much exercise,"said Sango, trying to get Shippou out of a bad mood.

Shippou just stood up and gestured Kirara to follow him outside.

Miroku, noticing that everyone was currently occupied doing something else, moved closer to Sango and wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders. Fearing she might hit him upside the head with her giant weapon, he opted for a safer embrace. "Now my dear Sango, you wouldn't happen to have something in mind for our current alone time would you?"

"Miroku, I actually wanted to talk to you," said Sango looking at the floor, for the fear of Miroku's reaction to what she was about to say.

However, Miroku knew something was on her mind when she did this. Having spend the better part of five years travelling with the same people, he was able to pick up on certain body positions to know when something was bothering Sango. "What's wrong Sango? You know you can tell me anything right?" asked Miroku, rub Sango's shoulder to show his concern.

"Well, I was just thinking back to when we were still trying to defeat Naraku and we were staying at that village only inhabited by women at the time."

Miroku knew what she was talking about and smiled slightly at the woman he loved. Not wanting to interrupt Sango's thoughts, he remained silent and waited for what she said next.

"I…um…I was wondering if what you said to me by the lake held any truth for today?"

Miroku turned Sango to face him and he smiled at her. "Why would you even ask a question like that. Of course it holds truth. You're the only woman I want to be with Sango. You're the light of my life and I would give my life to you this minute if you would have me."

Tears instantly came to Sango's eyes. She couldn't remember a time when felt so free to show her true feelings without having them tear her apart in the end. Fearing her voice wouldn't work even if she tried, she opted for a more physical reply. She cupped Miroku's face with her hands and kissed him tenderly, hoping he would understand her unvoiced answer. Miroku's eye's fluttered closed when Sango's lips touched his own. Not having actually felt this light, he did what came naturally. He wrapped his arms around Sango's body bringing her as close to him as possible. Sango returned Miroku's actions by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Miroku parted his lips slightly and reached out with his tongue to gently message Sango's lips open for him. She complied completely. The next thing either of them knew, it was a battle for dominance. The battle soon ended when they both pulled away for a much needed breather.

"I love you Sango, with all my heart and would be the happiest man alive if you would marry me."

"I love you with all my heart Miroku and have been waiting forever to say yes!"

Each was content to hold each other in silence, knowing that this was only the beginning of their journey together.

**Outside the Hut**

Shippou didn't really want to go out and play, but he knew Sango wanted to be left alone with the monk. In reality, he didn't understand why. She never usually wanted to be left alone with his wondering hands, but something was up and Shippou, being a curious child, was going to find out one way or another. He opted to spy on the unsuspecting party.

He crept up to the door and gently lifted the mat just enough so he could see what was going on. Kirara had joined Shippou, being curious as well. What they saw was something they had been waiting for. Kagome had often mentioned that Sango was in love with Miroku and visa versa, but this just sealed it. Shippou and Kirara couldn't watch their two kissing companions anymore. It was just down right embarrassing to walk in on that.

Shippou, having decided that he was too young to know what it all meant, walked a little farther away from the hut with Kirara and played with her as instructed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, I am so sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I definitely had a near death experience and haven't been really sleeping well. So, my brain function has been on the low side, but now I'm back. I do have to say that I am trying to make my chapters longer and thus in trying to do that, it will take me longer to update. Anyway, I just want to thank you all for reviewing and I hope you'll all keep reading and reviewing! Also, as a way of saying sorry, I'm going add a lot of fluff into this chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13 – Not Another One**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character relating to it.

It is a calm and peacefully night. The sky is free of all cloud cover, the stars are shining brightly and the moon is casting a romantic light upon the newly discovered couple. Inuyasha and Kagome are lying on the grass with Kagome securely wrapped in Inuyasha's arms and her head resting upon his chest just below his right shoulder. They are both content with just laying upon the ground and gazing up at the stars.

Kagome smiles to herself. Every so often she would look down at the ring from her hanyou and smile knowing that he meant every word he said to her. She could still feel his lips upon hers and was wishing with all her might that Inuyasha would shift his head towards her and kiss her again and again.

Inuyasha was off in his own dream world. He is smiling like Kagome, but is thinking about their future together. For the longest time, Inuyasha never believed he would have a future, but the woman lying in his arms changed all that. She taught him how to trust, to open up, to make friends, and how to love. She gives him hope in the most hopeless situations and she is the light of his life. If Kagome never fell down the well and never released him, he would have remained asleep for a lifetime. It is because of this woman that Inuyasha was currently dreaming about the home he was going to build for them and how big it was going to be. He is imagining their pups and wishing that he would have, a little girl exactly like Kagome and a son to protect her like his father does his mother. He is imagining growing old with Kagome and that she is never going to leave his side.

He tightens his hold on Kagome when a memory of a time when he almost lost her crept up and scared him.

**Flashback**

(It's not going to be exact, but I'm going to try my hardest.)

_They were all lying by a stream, motionless. Not even their chests were moving. He couldn't hear a thing coming from their direction. The only sound that was audible was his own racing heart beat._

'No, no, no! This can't be happening! She can't be gone, she just can't be!'

_Never having actually openly cried since his mother died, Inuyasha turned away from his friends. He turned away from Kagome. He turned away from his newly found life and began thinking of what he was going to do. These three people, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, they were his family. His pack and he failed them as the alpha male. He only had Shippou and Kirara left. He could only imagine what they were thinking._

_The tears escaped his eyes and he let them fall. He didn't want to face the truth. He blocked out all sound and ignored the smells. He was alone and he was blaming himself. Kagome was died because of him. He couldn't get to her fast enough to save her from the poison. He was the one who moved her and everyone else, causing the poison to spread. _

_His mental guilt session was soon cut short when a certain miko's voice reached his ears. His tears of sadness instantly turned into tears of joy. Everyone was alive, but most importantly, Kagome was alive._

**End Flashback**

Since that day, Inuyasha vowed to himself to always protect Kagome and never quit on her or anyone else.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asks Kagome as she sits up to look directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "What's on your mind? And don't you say nothing or 'keh' me because I know you."

Inuyasha smiles slightly at the love of his life and brings her back down to his chest. "Just thinking is all, about the time when I thought I lost you to that poison." Kagome simply nods her head and remains silent, hoping he would continue. "I vowed that day I'd never let anything like that happen again to anyone. It was hard enough thinking that I lost you once, if it happened again, I'd die along with you."

Kagome's eyes begin to shimmer with tears and she slowly sits up again. "It wasn't your fault that all happened Inuyasha. It was Naraku's. Just let to past be and look forward to the future."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a genuine smile in return. "If it wasn't for you Kagome, I wouldn't even have a future. I'd still be stuck to the Goshiboku Tree with that arrow sticking out of my chest." He grabs Kagome's hand and brings her body flush against his before devouring her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Kagome groans upon the contact causing her mouth to open slightly. Inuyasha, seeing this as an invitation, slips his tongue into Kagome's mouth and starts to gently massage her mouth. Kagome, liking the sensation going through her body, slides her tongue in to Inuyasha's mouth and begins a battle for dominance.

Gradually becoming bolder, Inuyasha slips his arms around Kagome's back and slowly slides his hands gently under her shirt. The desire to feel her skin upon his is building the longer his lips remain on Kagome's. Kagome instantly feels a new tingling feeling going through her body and relishes in it. It all ended much too quickly for Kagome when Inuyasha pulled away from her lips and brought his hands out from under her shirt, leaving her slightly disappointed.

"Why…why d…did you…stop?" panted Kagome while sitting up and sliding to the side and off of Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome and simply smiles. "If we would have kept going, I don't think I could have stopped," explained Inuyasha. "I want you to become my mate Kagome, but I'll wait as long as it takes for you."

Kagome sat there in stunned silence thinking to herself._ 'He…he wants me to be his mate?'_

'_That's what he said. Do you need to me spell it out for you? M…A…T…E. Mate. Now what was so hard about that?'_

'_It's not that. I just didn't think he'd say something like that.'_

'_And why not? He said he loves you and that he wants to be with you. What else does he have to do? Get down on one knee and ask you to marry him? Just so you know that's practically what he just did!'_

'_He what? How do you know? Who are you?'_

'_I'm you, your conscious, simple as that. I know this because one of actually pays attention to the stories grandpa tells. And lastly, he proposed to you in his own way.'_

"Y…you want to marry me?" asks Kagome finally snapping out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha, giving a sigh of relief that Kagome was alright, shakes his head. "Not really. Marrying is a human thing. Mating is a youkai thing. They are similar, in that they bind two people together and they both have a ceremony of sorts, but with mating it's forever. When one mate dies, the other follows. In marriage, when one dies the other can remarry and continue on with life."

Kagome sat there listening to Inuyasha's explanation and nodding her head when she thought she understood. "So since I'm human, I'll die before you, but I'll grow older a lot faster than you will," said Kagome, looking down at her hands on the brink of tears again.

"Actually, no. Since I'm hanyou, you'll live as long as I do and will age like I do. That's one of the reasons for the mating ceremony. I'll explain it all to you when your ready. It can get a little complicated."

Kagome's mood lightens significantly. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't have to look after her when she's old and wrinkly when he still looked fit and young, made her happy. But then a thought struck her. "Umm… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha brought his eye level down from the sky to look at Kagome, letting her know that he had heard her. "Mama's still going to want to have a traditional engagement and wedding. I know you said it was a human thing, but I'm human and it would mean a lot to my family and I, to have a wedding in my time with my friends and family present."

Inuyasha knew she would want that. He gently took Kagome's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Kagome squeals in happiness and jumps up and does a little dance. Inuyasha laughs at his now fiancé, but enjoys the view of her ass that is currently shaking with in grabbing range.

'_GAH! I've been around Miroku for too long.'_

_Sorry guys that's all I got for now. I'll try to update sometime next when I'm off work. Until then!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Telling Mom**

_I would like to apologize to every one of my readers. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. Between my training for my new promotion and my grandpa's funeral, I've been really tired and slightly depressed. So the updates are going to be slow, but hopefully not months apart. Thanks for all the reviews and sympathetic words. Keep looking for updates on Thursdays because it's the time I'll have to update. Once again, thanks for all the support. Enjoy!_

Inuyasha sat outside of Kaede's hut, thinking of his current situation.

'_Okay, I'm just going to Kagome's time, nothing new about that. It's like my second home.'_

"Inuyasha? Hello? Are you in there?" Miroku sat next to his hanyou friend, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here. Just a little nervous."

"Since when does the great Inuyasha ever get nervous?"

"Since he has to face my mother," answered Kagome from the doorway of the hut.

Inuyasha just turned his red stained cheeks away from everyone with a snort.

Kagome giggled at her fiancé's expense and began to explain to Miroku their current situation. "We're going to my time to tell my mom that we want to get married."

Inuyasha snorted again and turned back to face everyone. "It's not just that. You want to get married right away."

Miruko's eyebrows shot up and just under his bangs. "What do you consider right away?"

Kagome started to smile and giggle. "Next week."

Inuyasha and Miroku both started to shake their heads at Kagome's enthusiasm.

"Now Kagome, I understand that you would like to marry Inuyasha right away, but next week does seem a little unreasonable. A wedding takes weeks to plan," said Miroku. He was currently going through a similar situation as Kagome and Inuyasha with Sango. He wanted to get married right away, but Sango wanted to wait. She wanted to have everything planned out perfectly and she wanted to make sure that everyone that they loved and cherished was going to be there.

Kagome's smile broadens and she started to giggle again. "I understand what your saying Miroku, but you don't know my mother. She's had my wedding planned since I was born."

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of saucers at Kagome's little confession. "I knew your mother liked to have her life neat and organized, but having your wedding planned for twenty years is a little weird."

"I never questioned my mom's reasoning, but I'm really glad she has it planned. I just have to get a dress and a tuxedo for Inuyasha."

"What's a tuxedo?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time.

"I'll explain it to you later, but right now, Inuyasha and I need to get going. We need all the time we can get before the new moon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with," Grumbled Inuyasha. He stood up, took Kagome's hand in his, and began a slow trek towards to well.

"Come on Inuyasha. We have to get to my time and talk to my mom," Kagome slightly whined.

"Just give me a minute. Your mom can be scary when she gets all excited."

Kagome started to giggle again. She knew what Inuyasha was talking about. Her mom did have a tendency to take things a little over board.

**Present Time**

"Come on Inuyasha! She's not that scary," grunted Kagome, while forcefully pushing Inuyasha toward the front door.

Inuyasha was desperately trying to dig his heels into the ground to prolong confronting Mrs. Higurashi. He wasn't scared she would say no. He knew she would say yes. She had been hinting to him to marry Kagome for wuite some time now. It was the unending torture of the excited screams and the planning that he wasn't looking forward to. Between Kagome's family and friends, he wasn't sure if he would survive this. If someone were to yell out demon right now, he would have been eternally grateful. No, Inuyasha could handle a demon, but this was the scariest thing he was every going to endure. Inuyasha was seriously wishingthat everyone from the Feudal Era could be here.

'_Why do I do this to myself?'_

'_Because you love Kagome and would do anything to please her.'_

'_Oh great, it's you. What do you want this time?'_

'_I'm just here to answer all your ridicules questions and to remind you that you love Kagome unconditionally.'_

'_I don't need you for any of that.'_

Kagome continued to push Inuyasha with all her strength until she reached to door.

"There's not turning back now Inuyasha. We just have to go in and tell mom the good news, get the necessary things, ad have the wedding on the new moon."

"Yeah I know. I just wish that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were here."

"Why's that?"

"I've seen a couple of wedding ceremonies in my time and there are usually people there for both people in the wedding. I won't have anyone here for me," explained Inuyasha with his ears flattened against his head.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm sorry," said Kagome in complete understanding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a sweet, but passionate kiss. When Kagome pulled back, Inuyasha was slightly disappointed, but he knew they had to go inside. "Don't worry about it too much, Inuyasha," said Kagome, while looking directly into his golden eyes. "We'll figure something out, but in the meantime, we have to go and talk to my mom."

Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement and followed Kagome through the front door.

"Mama, we're home."

Mrs. Higurashi came around the corner with her arms wide open. Kagome took the invitation and hugged her mother as a greeting. Mrs. Higurashi let her daughter go and went to give Inuyasha a hug. As soon as her arms had enveloped him, Inuyasha stiffened. He has never received this kind of open affection from anyone who wasn't Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but before he could silently ask Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi pulled back and held Inuyasha at arms length. "It's so good to actually see you use to the first door Inuyasha. And Kagome you are just glowing. You look absolutely beautiful," she commented with her never ending motherly smile.

Kagome began to blush a nice shade of rosy pick, but quickly started to formulate a plan on what she was going to say to her mother.

"Um, mama? Can we talk to you? It's really important and requires a lot of attention."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and proceeded to the kitchen to take a seat at the table.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen and both were trying to figure out the appropriate way to tell Mrs. Higurashi the news. They both sat on the opposite side of the table as Mrs. Higurashi and looked at each other for support.

Kagome cleared her throat and placed her left hand on the table and her right hand in Inuyasha's left. He gave her hand a slight squeeze for reassurance, which Kagome was eternally gratefully for.

"Well mama, I know you've been planning for this all my life and I was hoping that you would give us your blessing, your support, and a helping hand."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes began to shimmer with tears of joy and could barely contain herself from jumping for joy. "Oh Kagome! This is so amazing. Now I was hoping for you to get married first, but we can plan for the wedding right away before the baby. Oh this is so exciting! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Inuyasha instantly fell out of his chair and Kagome couldn't even look at her mother out of embarrassment. "MAMA! We haven't even had sex yet," stated Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi instantly calmed down and resumed her pervious position. "Oh, well if that's not it, then you must need my help with a wedding, right?"

Kagome faced her mother again; her cheeks stained a bright red to match Inuyasha's clothing. "Yes mama. We would like to have to wedding next week on the new moon, so everyone can be here."

Inuyasha took up his original position at the table, while to two women talked. "Wow, that's really close Kagome. It's doable, but not everyone will be able to make it on that short of notice."

Inuyasha and Kagome both visible relaxed. "I know mama, but we don't want to have to wait too long. Beside, you want grandchildren soon, don't you?"

Inuyasha, again, fell out of his chair and stared at his fiancé in disbelief. "Kagome! How can you say that to your mom without blushing like an idiot?"

Kagome giggled and responded, "Because my mom and I talk about everything and that includes sex Inuyasha."

'_She says it like it's a completely natural thing.'_

'_You're in her time. It's possible that talking about sex openly is a natural occurrence here.'_

'_Stop saying sex will you.'_

'_What's so wrong with sex? Sex is a natural thing. Don't you want to have sex with Kagome?'_

'_You're an asshole.'_

'_I'm just doing my job.'_

'_What? To embarrass to living hell out of me?'_

'_That and to be a complete and utter asshole.'_

'_Figures.'_


End file.
